The Proposal
by madeofthewritestuff
Summary: Written for the Valentines Day Prompt Challenge. Just a little Lily/James fluff!


Valentines Day Prompt Challenge

The Proposal

Ask anyone of Lily Evans friends and they would tell you, if looking for her, always check the library first. That little piece of advice seemed to be true as on the cold, damp, grey evening of the fourteenth of February, Lily was to be found reading at the library. Meanwhile, up in the seventh year Gryffindor boys dormitory, a certain messy, black haired man could be seen being consoled by his dark, shaggy haired best friend. This man, known as James Potter, was being consoled for a reason, he was incredibly nervous, for tonight he would be proposing to his girlfriend, Lily. Throughout the day, James best friend, Sirius had tried to keep him from doing anything stupid, reassuring him that everything would be fine, for Sirius was certain Lily would say yes. Anyone who spent more than a few minutes in a room with James and Lily knew they were meant to be together, James' hazel eyes lit up whenever Lily entered the room and Sirius had listened to enough of James' descriptions of their dates to know that they had no problem showing their love for each other.

After much persuasion, Sirius convinced James to go to dinner in the Great Hall. Lily smiled as she saw them enter but immediately stopped when she saw the petrified, frozen look on James' face. He barely said a word through dinner, despite Lily trying to make conversation several times. By the time dessert had arrived, Lily was beginning to get annoyed. She couldn't help but think if she had done anything to upset him. What was it? Why was he so mad? After her plate was cleared, Lily was so angry at James that she abruptly left the hall, leaving James not only still full of fear, but now with a sense of guilt and sadness that he had upset Lily. How was she ever going to say yes to him now?

Sirius knew he had some work to do. He now had to convince Lily to even go on the date tonight with James. So, after leaving James with Remus, with strict instructions on how to prepare him, he set off for the very first place he would look for Lily, the library. He soon found her, curled up on an armchair, stuck in a book.

"Hi Sirius" Lily said, without out even glancing away from her book.

"Why hello, Lily" Sirius said in his charming voice, "And may I ask why you are not upstairs getting ready for your date?"

"Why bother? It doesn't seem like James even wants to go anymore." Lily replied, still not looking at Sirius.

"He was just a bit under the weather, please, oh pretty please give him another chance" Sirius said, his voice oozing with charm and batting his eyelashes mischievously.

"Oh, fine" huffed Lily, having finally tearing away from her book, she had looked up and cracked a smile at Sirius' humorous face.

"Yay!" Sirius said, clapping his hands together, "now go, get ready!"

Lily quickly got up and left, hoping that James would be more talkative later that night.

Up in Gryffindor tower, Remus had managed to get James to take a shower and get dressed when Sirius came skipping in to the room exclaiming happily that the date was still on. James' expression relaxed a smidge at that announcement, at least there was still a date to go on, he reasoned.

After a final spray of perfume, Lily was all set. She had been told by a much livelier James the previous evening to meet him at the Fat Lady and when she arrived there, a very smart looking James wearing a navy shirt and jeans was waiting for her.

James could tell it was Lily coming out of the portrait hole by the shock of her dark red hair. As she straightened up and looked him in the face, James was blown away by her beauty. He had known her for seven years, but she still didn't fail to take his breath away. Like the blind man seeing for the first time, he was stunned by the beauty in front of him. Lily was wearing a strapless black dress that fell to her knees, the fabric swishing as she walked, hugging to her thin frame. Her red hair fell in loose curls around her face, framing her beautiful features. James was knocked out of his reverie by Lily waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, right sorry, it's just, you look beautiful"

Lily blushed yet thanked him before asking him,

"Where are we actually going?"

"That Lils, you will have to wait and see."

He instructed her to close her eyes and, after much pleading on Lily's part to allow her to see, took her hand and led her out of the castle and over to the infamous Marauder tree, beside the Black Lake. Here was where James had asked Lily out for the very first time, all those years ago.

"Ok Lily, open your eyes" James instructed.

Lily did as she was told and was blown away by what she saw. They were by the Marauder tree, Hogwarts Castle behind them. All around them were floating candles and lilies, and then Lily remembered what was so significant about this spot. It was here, seven years ago to this day, that she turned down James Potter for the first time. Never back then did she think that she would be here, celebrating Valentines Day with the boy she loved being the one and only, James Potter. Just then Lily turned to look at James, his face was lit by the candles and he was grinning, his hazel eyes lighting up. Lily was about to ask him what he was doing kneeling on the ground, but then James reached in his pocket and pulled out a little, black, velvet box. Lily gasped.

"Lily Evans", James began, "in a time of war like now, we look to what is most important in our lives, love, family and friendship. I am lucky to know the love of my life and even luckier that she loves me back. I can't risk losing you ever and so, with this ring I want to ask you to stay with me forever, will you marry me?"

Lily managed to choke out a yes before letting her tears stream down her cheeks. James slid the ring onto Lily's finger and then pulled her in for a deep, loving kiss. Just then, a coughing sound could be heard from the other side of the tree. There was a scuffing sound and suddenly Remus was visible, he was blushing as the couple reluctantly pulled apart.

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly, "Sirius told me to check if it was ok to come out".

Neither of them had time to answer as, at that moment, Sirius came bursting out from behind the tree, cheering and grabbing James for a manly hug.

"Dude, we were dying over there!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Way to be patient Padfoot" James chuckled, as Sirius let him go.

"So when are we going to be seeing a little Prongsie?" Sirius asked, excited.

Lily and James blushed a deep red.

We'll just have to wait and see!


End file.
